


Mail It to Someone Who Cares

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Leo could text or email him pictures for free, but he sends the postcards instead.





	Mail It to Someone Who Cares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Clue bonus round. Prompt was "guanghong at his mailbox with the postcard from across the pacific."
> 
> I love these two a lot, but long-distance sucks. Also I fully believe Leo's coach would torment him exactly like this.

The funny thing is that Leo could text or email him pictures for free, but he sends the postcards instead, and they take so long to get across the entire ocean that they arrive weeks after whatever they belong to. When Guanghong arrives home from Worlds, exhausted and jet lagged and hair limper than his soul feels, his mother hands him one from Leo from a solid month ago.

It's a shot of the Colorado Springs skyline at night, and on the back it says that Leo was picking up a friend from the airport and writing it while he waited, and that he was thinking about how in a few weeks they'd both be in airports too, two electronic map lines finally converging in the same place at the same time. He's always careful with what he writes even though it's English, but somehow the feelings come through anyway. Leo's sent him at least fifty stupid postcards in the last two years that don't say anything more of substance than this.

But in this moment, exhausted and with the very last bit of Leo's scent clinging to his T-shirt under his jacket, Guanghong's eyes well up with tears before he can stop them and he starts to cry right there in front of his mother.

"Aw, honey," she says, pulling him in for a hug and rubbing his back. They don't really talk about it, but she knows, and Guanghong knows she knows, so it's not that it's not safe to just lean in and sob against her shoulder, but Guanghong is twenty years old and is supposed to be an adult. He's pretty sure adults don't burst into tears over postcards.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he mutters, right on the line of it being true and untrue. "Mama, leggo, come on."

"Shush for a minute, I missed you," his mother says, hugging him tighter. "You know I don't like it when you fly alone."

"Geez, I'm twenty!" Guanghong protests, but he hugs his mother tighter back, just for a minute, Leo's postcard flat between her pack and his palm.

An hour later, after a hot bath and a change of clothes and his mother safely busy in the kitchen, Guanghong goes to their perpetually open private chat and informs Leo that his stupid postcard made Guanghong cry in front of his mother and he's a jerk.

[If it makes you feel better] Leo sends back, and then Guanghong is puzzled for a minute until his phone coughs up a picture. It's Leo, sandwiched between JJ and the plane's window, reaching for the phone's owner with a scowl, eyes obviously wet and red-rimmed. [at least your jackass coach doesn't take embarrassing pictures of you at your weakest on international flights]

[yeah that's embarrassing] Guanghong agrees, smiling even though it kind of makes his heart ache with another burst of loneliness. [and now its my lock screen]

[UGH] Leo sends back with five crank face emojis and a few angry marks. [screw you, silver]

[write it on a postcard and mail someone who cares] Guanghong replies, then takes a selfie of himself winking, because Leo isn't the only one who can cause trouble.


End file.
